This invention relates to a truck vehicle butterfly hood mount system and a vehicle with a butterfly hood mount system installed. Butterfly hoods on vehicles consist of two or more panels which are hinged in the center. The truck vehicle butterfly hood mount system of this invention consists of a four-paneled butterfly hood for mounting on a vehicle. The vehicle has a cab for a driver and passengers which has air suspension to improve the comfort of the driver and passengers. The butterfly hood is fixed to a chassis component at a forward position to inhibit fore-and-aft movement of the hood. The butterfly hood is laterally but not fore-and-aft fixed to a cab component at a rear mounting position.